The evolution of global communications facilitated by advances in technology continues to benefit users in business and personal life. However, new problems that did not previously exist emerge and require solutions. For example, communications in the form of language translation in text-based communications emerge as a problem that needs a solution to facilitate more efficient and effect communications. Languages that employ thousands of characters, such as variations of the Chinese language, are more complex and therefore, direct translation is not straight forward. Thus, the accuracy in conversion is reduced.
When using automated means for inputting and converting East Asian characters, the conversion accuracy depends significantly on the quality of word-breaking capability of an editor application such as an IME (input method editor). While the word-breaking quality of the application may not be perfect, the rapidly evolving language development of new words and new usages, for example, makes it increasingly difficult or impossible for the application vendor to keep up.